A Hobbit's Disenchanted Soul
by LizzyDragonMaster
Summary: Bilbo was always grateful for the reputation of his family. It made his fellow hobbits more inclined to ignore his eccentricities, such as the hat he never removed. Bilbo Baggins had secrets, such as his... atypical soul-marking. But adventure is nigh, and who knows what secrets his travelling companions may learn. Bilbo x Thorin, Bagginshield, slash. M for themes and language.


Hello! This is LizzyDragonMaster. Whether you are completely new to this story of mine, or enjoyed the old version, I hope you enjoy reading this!

Please don't worry, I am EmeraldDragoness (the only author of this particular piece of fanfiction) so I am not stealing this fanfiction.

If you have any questions or concerns, please PM me.

This is the completely overhauled revision of "A Hobbit's Disenchanted Soul".

* * *

Bilbo was always grateful for the reputation his family held, because being a Baggins meant you were generally regarded as an upstanding, respectable hobbit. Hobbits were wary of outsiders, but had so long ago perfected the art of seeming generally carefree and happy that very few outsiders ever realized this. This wariness made hobbits very inclined to keep each other's secrets safe. Bilbo benefited from his family's respectability in that it made other hobbits even more inclined to keep his secrets from outsiders. It also made them more willing to overlook his habit of never removing his hat.

You see, Bilbo Baggins had a secret, one that he could never let outsiders discover.

Bungo and Belladonna Baggins were very glad they had decided to enlist the help of Belladonna's close friend for the birth of their child. They were also thankful that her close friend was a wizard. Being both one of the istari and a loyal friend, the wizard assisted with the birth, making it much easier than it could have been, had the couple not requested outside help.

When the wizard brought them their now-clean newborn, Belladonna took the baby in her arms. "He will be Bilbo Baggins," she said. Having named their child, the proud new parents loosened the cloth swaddling the tiny hobbit so they could better see his face. Like all new parents, they decided whose eyes, and whose nose, and whose chin he had, agreeing with each other that their son was very handsome. Seeming to notice them cooing at him, Bilbo opened his eyes and yawned, dislodging the cloth from around his head. They had expected the wispy curls of honey-brown hair, but not this. Their newborn baby had very interesting ears, that instead of being on either side of his head, were on top of it instead. Bilbo Baggins had small, hairless rabbit ears and a matching tail.

Equally as perplexed as the new parents, the wizard spoke. "I will speak with Radagast the Brown about crafting a magical item to conceal Bilbo's features, but I cannot predict when it will be finished."

"I'm not worried about the other hobbits, but we must keep it a secret from outsiders," Belladonna said, concerned for her child's safety.

"The tail will be easy enough to hide, but the most we can do for his ears is let his hair grow long and have him wear a hat over them," said Bungo, ever the practical hobbit. Soon the wizard had to bid them goodbye, reassuring them as he departed that he would speak to the brown wizard. Little did the hobbits know, Gandalf the Grey would not return to the shire for many years, by which time the matter would have slipped from his mind entirely.

The parents succeeded in keeping Bilbo's rabbit features secret from the other hobbits until one day when he asked Belladonna "Momma, why do I always have to hide my ears and tail from others? Why don't I have a name on my wrist?" hobbits, like elves and dwarves, had soulmates. The name of a hobbit's mate was written on their wrist, legible only to the hobbits, and their mates – if their mate was of another race. "Is there something wrong with me?"

Deciding Bilbo was old enough to understand, Belladonna pulled him to sit between Bungo and herself. "Bilbo, there is nothing, wrong with you. Never, ever think that about yourself. You are perfect the way you are."

"Your differences do not make you any less of a hobbit, or any less our son. But if any big people, even rangers, saw your ears or tail, they may try to hurt you, or even take you away from us." explained Bungo. Running his hand through Bilbo's curly hair and along his ears, he continued. "Never doubt our love for you, Bilbo."

Not a year later, the Fell Winter came, and with it, many hobbit deaths. Bilbo was just 21 years old. Being cautious hobbits, the Baggins family began to eat only three meals a day. Neither spring nor help came until April, making it the longest winter in the history of the Shire.

Many hobbits perished that winter. The harsh cold and snow trapped many in their homes, facing starvation. Those who did not return from their search for food either froze or fell to orcs. Bilbo's father had once again ventured from Bag-End for food, when he was attacked. Only because of his dear Belladonna did he survive. But in saving her husband's life, Belladonna lost her own. Bungo soon fell ill, and while his injuries healed, he never truly recovered.

The day Bilbo came of age, markings appeared his wrist. This in itself was not unusual, for when they came of age, young hobbits would gain a name on their wrist, the name of their soulmate. But Bilbo was unable to read the strange runes inscribed on his skin, and became sullen in his despair. Yet he endured, for his father's sake. The elder hobbit had begun to fade after the death of his beloved, dying just three years later.

After his father died, Bilbo fell into a deep depression. Only the memory of his parents and their love for him prevented him from taking his own life.

* * *

I do not own _The Hobbit_, or any of its associated characters, locations, or events. The only thing I can claim is an appreciation for this fandom and fanfiction.


End file.
